


嘴对嘴的巧克力

by hei_rantan



Series: Akimotokei短篇合集 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, 巧克力吻, 我是不是在滥用停车场, 秋式纯情小黄歌得来的灵感
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei_rantan/pseuds/hei_rantan
Summary: a backup





	嘴对嘴的巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在乐乎上也有……的吧？
> 
> 说起来这根本也不是什么值得放到停车场里的车

嘴对嘴的巧克力

比利时制造，大师级手工，即使还老老实实装在精致的木盒里，散发出的香味依然充满了整个屋子的高档巧克力。

一般人来探病都会选择带点花，或者军火，或者烈酒，稍微聪明点的她的助手Rosemary，则懂得偷偷带工作资料讨她欢心。这是探望病人的第二原则：永远送病人喜欢并且需要的东西。而巧克力，嗯，Maria既不需要也不喜欢。

她望了一眼床头那只粉色的盒子，长叹一口气，Natasha到底在搞些什么，这些花里胡哨的东西根本不合她的偏好。而且说实话，巧克力对她来说是在太甜了。

不过这并不是说Maria对Natasha有怨言或者是什么的——Natasha毕竟没有违反探望病人的第一原则：要到场。而且说句实话，她实在来的有点多，还都烦人的要死。

「叮咚。」

有人来了。

Maria挣扎着从床上坐起来，胡乱披了一件毛衣，缓缓下床站定。她的腹部的伤口刚刚开始愈合，胸前的一大片淤青还有些隐隐作痛，走向门口的每一步都像是踩在刀尖上一样。

「Nat。」

毫不意外，是这个烦人的女人。

「你不请我进去吗？」Natasha凑上前来，搂着Maria的脖子，侧着头，轻轻地在后者略显苍白的脸颊上啄了一下。

「你还需要吗？」

Natasha不可置否地耸耸肩，双臂依然缠绕着Maria修长的脖颈。她咬着下唇，用一种撒娇的口吻说：「有些事情，我还是要得到你的允许的。」

听到这话的Maria忽然松开Natasha的腰，扭过头去，防止Natasha看到自己通红的脸颊——她发誓，只是因为那个亲吻而已。

「还是不可以吗？」Natasha的语气中略微带着一点失望。

「你能不能别想着这个。」Maria低声说，接过Natasha手里的包，向沙发走去。这个包还挺沉的，拉链没有拉紧，Maria能看到里面漏出来的一点蕾丝——

「嘶——」

伤口忽然传来撕裂般的疼痛让Maria没忍住跪倒在地，包也被扔到了一边。Natasha惊叫一声，赶忙跑过来，将Maria扶到床上躺好。

「需要我去叫医生吗？」Natasha关切地问。

「没关系——嘶——」Maria的脸上已经出了冷汗了，「唔——和前几天比，这也不是什么受不了的事情。」

「哦，Maria甜心，」Natasha坐到她床边，收拢Maria耳边的碎发，「别太勉强自己。」说罢，瞄到了一边尚未拆封的巧克力，顺手捞了过来，拆开粉红色的缎带，取出来一块送到Maria嘴边，哄着她道：「希尔女士，不吃一颗吗？」

Maria嫌弃地摇摇头。

「可是我是专门托人买给你的，」Natasha剥开锡纸外壳，把一枚圆形的巧克力倒在手掌心，凑到鼻子跟前深吸一口气，「你伤的很重，Maria，你需要一点能让你开心的东西。」

「我很开心。」

「哦，不，」Natasha把巧克力送进嘴里，脸颊像仓鼠一样鼓了起来，「我问过那个Rosalinda——」

「是Rosemary。」

「好吧，那个Rosemary好了吧——她说你根本就还在拼命工作。」Natasha停顿了一下，发出满足的呻吟，「天哪，这个也太棒了——我是说，Maria，你并没有在休息。」

「我有，是你天天来烦我，搞得我没办法休息。」

「我愿意确实想要搞得你没办法休息的，Maria，但是你不让我这么做。」

「听上去很合理。你说过的，我是病人，我需要休息。」

Natasha这么一个机灵的人也一时语塞，不知道该回复什么才好。她索性不说话，一块接着一块地狼吞虎咽她给Maria准备的巧克力，像是在自己生闷气一样。

「好啦，」Maria没忍住，主动来逗她，「我真的不需要这些。我的治疗师保证了我周围永远不会缺少止痛药。而且，你天天都来，我根本不需要巧克力给我那种感觉。」

「好吧，我原谅你了。就算你没有吃我送的巧克力也没关系。」Natasha侧着躺下身来，抵靠着Maria的肩膀，轻轻吻在Maria的耳背。Maria想要给Natasha挪一点位置出来，结果扯到了伤口，没忍住长嘶了一声。

但是嘴很快就被封上了。

Maria发现自己好像丧失了感知疼痛的能力。那些疼痛当然还存在，但是Maria的大脑已经没空去管它们了。她的心和脑和灵都被嘴唇上温暖的触感所占据。还有随着这个吻长驱直入的，甜到发腻的巧克力味道。

「好吧，我想着还不错。」Maria评论道，舔了舔下唇上的沾上一点巧克力。

「那今天晚上我能留下来吗？」Natasha问，叼着新的一块巧克力，没等Maria回答，就往她嘴里送了去。

「唔……」Maria被包裹在这份甜蜜柔情当中，支支吾吾地回应道，「随便你了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 特别感谢秋元康先生为AKB48创作的歌曲《嘴对嘴的巧克力》，是这首歌给了我写这一篇的灵感


End file.
